


Bailando Reggaeton

by lahnal (Xiaolianhua)



Series: Established and domestic life of paulchard [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Surprise Gift, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolianhua/pseuds/lahnal
Summary: It has one of the boys strip-dancing with a pole. It's either Paul or Richard. I guess you find out only by reading?





	Bailando Reggaeton

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine from different fandom that I transferred into this fandom. 
> 
> Reggaeton is a latin dance music, very sexy and entertaining. Wisin y Yandel's Noche De Sexo ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYSFZ1R2w0k ) is one of the songs this fic is based on among many others from the duo. I highly recommend to listen to some reggaeton while reading this to get into the mood.
> 
> Oh and the guys are around 25-30 years old in this fic and very much AU

Paul groaned. He had been blindfolded and walked to Richard’s car, the said man driving them. “Where we’re going?” Paul asked for nth time, still getting no more of an answer than “It’s a secret.”

It was their 5th anniversary and Paul had wished for a candlelit dinner and his lover playing guitar in dim lightning but sitting in a car, blindfolded and not getting the dinner he wanted (he asked, Richard said that he’s going to do something different this year) wasn’t the way he wanted to spend the most important day of this year.

Richard parked the car in front of a shady looking building, leaning over the console to take off his lover’s blindfold. “We’re here.”

Paul stepped outside, looking around “Be-Bella Casa?” He read from the sign written in faded neon letters and glanced at his lover, frowning as he noticed the silhouettes of naked women each side of the door, “You brought me to a strip bar?!”

Richard shrugged with a smile, “Strip bar it might be but there’s a special show today…” and continued as Paul gave him a cold look, ”Aish, stop looking at me like that!” He pouted ever so slightly, taking a hold of Paul’s hand, pulling him inside the club.

The interior, unlike Paul had thought, was elegant and, more surprisingly, empty. In the whole room, there was no one to be seen. Paul took in the big stage in the middle, accompanied with three poles, there was little platforms situated in between the tables, barely big enough for one dancer. The room was dark, only the big platform was lighted along with a sign to the private rooms in the back.

Richard chuckled at his lover, moving in to wrap his arms around the smaller man from behind. “Never been in a strip club before?” He whispered low and husky in Paul’s ear, enjoying the shiver it brought in his lover.

“You.. you know I don’t…” Paul whispered shy about his innocence. He turned around slowly, reaching up to wrap arms around Richard’s neck, “What we’re doing in here? It’s our fifth anniversary, I wanted something romantic…” He pouted up at his smirking lover, annoyed by his antics.

“Awww, you’re cute… I wanted to show you something so I booked this whole club just for us.” Richard whispered, brushing their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss.

“It’s something you won’t see again. I want you to take a seat, all the way on the front and enjoy, okay?” He winked, hauling himself on the stage.

Paul looked at him in disbelief, He wouldn’t striptease would he? A small giggle left his mouth as he remembered the time his lover had tried to be sensual and sexy while making a strip show. It had ended in catastrophe, this one couldn’t be much better… right?

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to da-“ Paul was cut off by a music, filling the room with sexy beat of reggaeton. “Oh god, you’re really going to… with a pole?” He groaned, more to himself than his lover who was stretching on the side of the stage, smirking down to Paul.

Paul took the opportunity to sneak off to the bar, making himself a drink and taking few bottles of beer with him to the table. If he was going to watch through this, he wasn’t going to be near sober. By far, this was the worst anniversary in his life.

Richard followed Paul with his eyes, laughing when he found out his lover’s intention. He could understand that, the last time he had tried wasn’t a turn on for anyone. But that was years ago, now he had prepared for this; watched lessons from online, learned some moves and sneaked into the strip dance studio to practice. This time, Paul would enjoy it and hopefully not die to embarrassment and laughter.

He waited in the shadows for Paul to come back, stepping on the stage when his lover sat down with the drinks. “You’ll enjoy this...” He said with a smirk, waiting for his song to start.

He turned to face the backstage, moving his hips to the beat of the song. Rounding, grinding and shaking in a way he was sure that Paul hadn’t seen before. He turned with the dance, never breaking loose of the rhythm, his jeans pulled low to accentuate the movement.

He smiled down to Paul, taking in the amazement in his gaze, currently fixed on his hips. He took a hold on the pole, bending down, still shaking his hips. He stood up slowly, bending his back in a sensual way, his chest rubbing against the smooth pole.

Paul gasped in awe, Richard had never shown that his hips would move like that. He took a sip from his drink, licking his lips as he followed the movements. ‘Damn… his hips are better than mine’.

Richard smirked, hooking a leg around the pole and twirled around it couple times, stopping behind it to dip down, legs opened wide. He stepped to the front of the stage, concentrating on the beat again. His hips moving in wide circle before changing the move to match the high tempo beat. He lifted each side separately, making a body wave.

He licked his lips, looking straight at his lover, moving a hand to his hip, the other rising above his head as he moved to the music. He stepped backwards until his back hit the pole, his hand taking a hold of it, hips pushing back to the metal, and head thrown back in ecstasy.

Paul swallowed, his eyes glued to Richard., the alcohol forgotten on the table. He wanted to shout something, anything but the words died in this throat when Richard smirked and gyrated his hips, lifting his shirt up just enough to give him a peek of the tanned skin.

Richard lifted his shirt, teasing Paul for minutes before taking it off. His skin wet with sweat, forming under the stage lights. He climbed up the pole, tightening his thighs around it and leaned back. He rubbed his chest, moaning as he teased his nipples, pulling himself back up with grace before he touched the floor.

The dancer slid around the pole, counting the beat of the new song. He caught it quickly and walked to the end of the stage. He knelt down, knees spread, gyrating his hips he reached for a drink from Paul. “Thank you” He drawled, taking a sip from the bottle of beer. Placing the bottle on the edge of the stage, he stood up and dipped a hand underneath the waistline of his pants.

Richard locked his eyes with Paul’s and popped open the button. Moving to the music he turned around, bending down to give a view of his bottom, still dancing to the slow beat. He curved his back as he stood up, his palms cupping the cheeks. Richard couldn’t remember when he last time enjoyed dancing this much. It wasn’t forced, his body moving to the beat without pre-made choreography or movements, just living with the music. Then he moved towards the pole, sliding down with his upper body bent back, face showing nothing but pleasure to his audience.

Paul moaned low and his hand dropped on his hardening length, his eyes glued to the dancer. He couldn’t remember a time when he would’ve been this turned on by a dance.

He watched Richard dip down, his legs spread wide and a hand sliding down, groping through the material, head thrown back from the pleasure before locking their eyes in a lusty gaze.

Richard smirked as he moved around the pole again, teasingly sliding a hand underneath his jeans. He danced forward with the beat, and turned around on the end of the stage, popping the button open. Richard bend down to take the beer bottle, gulping down the alcohol.

Paul took a sip from his bottle, kneading his hard on through the fabric. He moved closer to the stage when Richard knelt and pointed to his crotch. Paul wet his lips and licked the sweaty skin on Richard’s navel, drawing lower to pull the zipper down with his teeth.

Richard moaned and reached down to kiss Paul sloppily. Lust and passion fueling the kiss, gasps and moans released deep within each others’ mouths.

Paul pulled back from the kiss, his breath ragged. He looked up at Richard, pouring some whisky on his glistening chest, lapping it off with long licks.

Richard closed his eyes briefly when the warm liquid ran down his chest, opening them to look at his lover to lick it away. A low growl left his throat from deep within him when Paul licked his member through his underwear.

The dancer pulled Paul on the stage, kissing him hard. He could taste Paul under the alcohol and it did nothing but fuel his desire. Dancing like that and seeing the reaction it brought out in his lover had made him full of desire.

Paul grunted and got up on the stage. He crawled over Richard, eyes locked in heated gaze, hands pinning his lover’s to the stage. “See what you did to me?” He drawled, voice husky and deep with lust. “You’re going to pay.”

Richard stared at Paul, his cock jumping at the promise. He managed to smirk before Paul pushed his tongue past his lips. He fought back, shifting their lower bodies to create a friction between their hips, sucking and biting Paul’s lips.

“Ah fuck… Richard..” Paul moaned, kissing the man hard, teeth clashing.

“You’re wearing too much, Paulchen” Richard breathed in the kiss, hands hurriedly opening the buttons of his lover’s shirt. He moved to suck Paul’s neck, relishing in the low moans from the man.

Paul slipped off the shirt, panting Richard’s name when their groins collided hard. “I need you Reesh... need you so bad.” He breathed, his voice low and husky.

Richard kissed him hard, tongues fighting for dominance between their mouths. Quick fingers opened Paul’s pants, pulling them off with his underwear. He vaguely felt Paul to do the same to himself.

Richard pushed his fingers in Paul’s mouth, “Suck ‘em, make them wet, that’s all we have.”

Paul looked at him, shocked but sucked the fingers, twirling tongue around them. He closed his eyes briefly, humming around the digits. He pulled back with a pop, licking his swollen lips. “All we have?” He croaked. They had gone raw before and it hurt too much and today, no matter how turned on he was, he wasn’t going to let that happen.

Richard looked at his lover, nearly curling up with the thought of the pain. He sighed, leaning in to kiss him gently. “There should be some at the back. “

“Can you…get it?” Paul asked quietly, the atmosphere turning drastically with it.

Richard just smiled, caressing Paul’s cheek lovingly. “Of course... I’m sorry I forgot.” He placed a kiss on Paul’s nose and slid off the stage.

Paul curled up and watched his lover to walk into the back of the club. He felt small and pathetic with his fear, but knowing that Richard loved him enough to stop and find it for him made him feel a bit better.

Paul tried to smile brightly when Richard came back with the lube. “Sorry, I couldn’t find it in the first room so I had to look from another.”

“It’s okay… I’m sorry Reesh.. I ruined the mood” Paul said quietly, glancing at his lover before turning eyes back to the stage floor.

Richard frowned, sitting beside his lover. “You didn’t ruin it, baby… you can’t ruin what we have.” He said cheekily as he leaned in to kiss him lovingly.

Paul felt like crying into the kiss, he felt dizzy with the love and passion shared within the small kiss. He smiled against Richard’s lips when a hand caressed his thighs, dipping between them to coax him back to hardness.

Richard breathed ‘I love you’ in the kiss, pulling back surprised when Paul took the lube from his hands.

“I’ll do it, enjoy the show” Paul said, his voice sultry and eyes dark with desire when he backed to the pole and stood up.

He licked his lips, gazing lustfully at his lover as he twirled around the pole. Jumping up to bend his right leg around the metal, holding on with one hand, Paul leaned down, his back making a perfect arch.

He dropped down and bent down to take the lube. He smirked at Richard as he poured some of it on his fingers. Paul turned around, grasping the pole with his clean hand, whimpering as he teased himself.

Richard watched the show eyes wide, his softened member coming back to life. He groaned when Paul pushed a digit inside himself, head thrown back in an exaggerated move.

Richard jerked his member with the same speed that Paul fucked himself. Watching his lover ease in another finger, Richard squeezed just below the head and moaned with Paul.

Paul pulled his fingers out and stepped closer to the pole, spreading knees as he crouched down. He rose up slowly, back curved so that his prepared entrance was displayed perfectly to his lover. 

He turned to look at Richard, beckoning him with a finger. “Fuck me, Reesh. Right here.” He words were clear and demanding, turning Richard on even more.

The man whimpered and walked the short distance to Paul, kissing him rough and fast. Their moans swallowed in the clash of tongues and teeth.

Paul stroked Richard’s length fast, desperate to have it’s hardness inside him. Breaking the kiss, Paul dropped on his knees and swallowed the pulsing member, moaning around it.

Richard felt his knees buckle when his member was swallowed without a warning. “Fuck! God… Paul..” He steadied himself with the metal pole, arms reaching to it to keep himself up.

The older stopped as abruptly as he started. He took the lube and quickly covered the length with it. “Fuck me so that I’ll never forget” He breathed out as he stood up, bending down to give his lover perfect access. 

“You know I love you, right?” Richard breathed out hard, nudging the entrance, unconsciously smirking to his lover’s impatient whimper. He positioned himself and pushed in with one thrust, biting down his lip to collect himself.

He gave Paul few moments to adjust his width, leaning down to kiss his shoulder blades. Richard chuckled when Paul pushed back against him and groaned impatiently, “Just fuck me.”

Richard pulled out slowly, pushing in hard and fast. He did that a few times before setting a fast pace, shifting to hit Paul’s prostate. He moaned his lover’s name when the man tightened around him, mewling out of pleasure when his spot was hit, hard.

“God.. fuck me harder” Paul gasped, holding tight onto the metal, his knuckles turning white as he fought to stay standing.

“Want me to fuck you harder?” Richard growled and did just that. Their hips making an obscene noise, moans and mewls falling off their lips with occasional pleas.

Paul groaned, the hard, deep thrusting mixing pain along the pleasure. The sensation made him beg for more, faster, harder.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the end of their limit. All the dancing and teasing making their blood boil hot, desire and lust strengthening their emotions. Love sparkling in every rough thrust, underlining them with special gentleness.

Paul cried out and stilled, gripping the metal tightly as he was pushed over the edge. He gasped Richard’s name and came hard, breath ragged and nearly slumping down.

Richard moaned at the contractions, releasing deep within his lover, riding out their mutual orgasms.

Paul straightened after Richard pulled out and turned around with a smile. He wrapped arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him down to a sweet, soft kiss. “Thank you Reesh,” he whispered into the kiss, pecking the plumb lips before pulling away to gaze into his eyes.

Richard looked back, eyes matching the love and adoration like his lover's. “Tomorrow, we’re going to have a dinner…” He said softly, voice low and husky as he brushed some sweat off Paul’s face. “I booked a room for us from a very beautiful and small resort”

Paul opened his lips to protest but was silenced by a kiss. “I talked it out with your boss, he gave you the rest of the week off. I love you so much, Paul”

Paul giggled softly and kissed Richard’s nose. “I love you too but really, you asked my boss? What the hell you told him to get me off work?” 

Richard shrugged, ”I’ll tell you when we get to the resort. Now, dress up and let’s get home, for a second round” 

Paul mock gasped and slapped Richard’s ass, ”insatiable” 

"Like wise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Was it the dancer who you thought it would be or were you surprised? ;)


End file.
